The present invention relates to a method for recording the removal of material during the precision finishing of pre-profiled work pieces, especially toothings, on a machine tool comprising a tool, a sensor and a computing device, the tool preferably being a grinding or polishing tool.
Especially in the aviation industry, profiled components such as toothings are employed. It is important that these components not only are a precisely shaped but are also provided with a layer of hard materials of a uniform thickness, especially in load-carrying or stressed areas. Therefore, during the manufacture of such components on machine tools, attention must be paid that during the removal of material with a tool, preferably a grinding or polishing tool, from a pre-profiled, hardened work piece a precise profile shape is achieved and that, on the other hand, a hardened layer of a required minimum thickness remains on the surfaces after the machining step. It is assumed that the pre-profiled work pieces, that have been hardened before the final machining step, have a hardened layer of a certain uniform thickness resulting from the respective hardening process employed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of the aforementioned general kind with which a precise profiling is achieved and a required minimum hardened layer of a desired thickness is guaranteed.